


The hot-blooded sheep

by 100_renren



Series: The ignorant snake and the lonesome painter [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen, Original Character(s), mention of Qi Wuzhi - Freeform, mention of Zhu Jian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100_renren/pseuds/100_renren
Summary: Character introduction for Xin Yao.
Series: The ignorant snake and the lonesome painter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611040
Kudos: 2





	The hot-blooded sheep

**Name:** Xīn Yào (心要)

  * Xīn = feelings
  * Yào = to want



**Age:** 15 

**Sect:** Yu sen zhu sect

**Appearance:**

<https://www.wattpad.com/842228120-the-ignorant-snake-and-the-lonesome-painter-the>

  * Puffs out cheeks when pouting



**Likes:**

  * Zhu Jian
  * Talking
  * Playing games with his friends
  * Being praised
  * Adventure
  * Excitement



**Dislikes:**

  * Qi Wuzhi
  * Work
  * Reading (unless they were about adventures. Most of time it was workbooks/history books)



**Personality:**

  * Due to his adorableness, he is very popular with females (especially old ladies who like to dote on him)
  * Loud
  * Possesses a lot of determination
  * Puts his best effort into doing things he loves e.g. training
  * Goes by the mindset - “I want to become someone who can protect _shizun!”_
  * Likes Zhu Jian, in a puppy-love way
  * Spoiled rotten by Zhu Jian
  * Easily jealous over his _shizun_
  * Is more similar to Wuzhi than he’d like to admit _,_ yet they fight all the time
  * Is like a puppy
  * Not Zhu Jian’s best disciple, yet is still very much loved by him anyway
  * Due to his fiery spirit, many people believe think that it is strange that he joined such a peace-loving sect such as Yu sen zhu sect



  
  


**Powers:**

  * Uses a xiāo (vertical flute) named _Nàxiē Pòhuài_ (那些破坏)



_\- Nàxiē = one’s_

\- Pòhuài = destruction

  * He’s not very good, but tries his best
  * Can barely remember songs, and when he does, they sound rough



**Backstory:**

  * Has lived a relatively peaceful life so far in yu sen zhu sect
  * Is an orphan
  * Was raised by Zhu Jian and the rest of the sect
  * He was rescued by Zhu Jian when he was a young child 
  * He does not remember too much of the incident
  * This is why he is so grateful to Zhu Jian
  * His feelings of admiration soon turned into romance
  * Zhu Jian was a very big part of his life, made big contributions in raising him




End file.
